Benutzer Diskussion:Fireheart002
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite MeerClan. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Clans / Stämme Ich denke schon. Warum nicht ^^ Tautropfen 18:51, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Erstmal Chillen ^^ Folgendes. Ich bin mit darüber bewusst das dies DistelKRALLE ist, aber ich hab es bearbeitet. Wie das Betreff schon sagt erstmal chilln ^^ Und wage es noch einmal etwas gegen meinen kater zu sagen, und du hörst von mir! Starforce StarClan 16:25, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ja gut, ich reagiere sehr schnell über ^^ Starforce StarClan 18:06, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Danke! Danke,das mit den Bildern und mit den Namenübersetzungen ins Französische. Ich finde aber das manche Katzen hässlich sind(z.B. Kirschpelz). Und ich finde Geiststern ist dir recht gut gelungen und die Idee mit dem Japanischen ist auch nicht schlecht. Nur schade das ich Japanisch nicht verstehe. Vielleicht komme ich ja wirklich mal in den Chat, mal sehen. Lg Soleil de Printemps 17:35, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Soleil de PrintempsSoleil de Printemps 17:35, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Klar, mach nur! Soleil de Printemps 19:26, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hallo erst mal. Das wegen den Bildern tut mir sehr leid. Als ich die Bilder drauf geladen habe, habe ich gar nicht gemerkt, dass es andere BIlder überschreibt. Es ist auch keine Meldung gekommen. Warscheinlich liegt das alles an meinem Computer der immer wieder Störungen hat. Ich kann gut verstehen, wenn du auf mich sauer bist. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass du mir verzeihen kannst. Wenn ich von jetzt an Bilder drauf laden will, schaue ich noch doppelt so gut, dass ich ja kein Bild mehr überschreibe. Ich kann mich gar nicht genug dafür entschuldigen, es tut mir einfach nur leid. LG Plume de Perle 15:35, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) MERRY X-MAS XDDDD FROHE WEIHNACHTEN WÜNSCHT DIR Hawkfrost1315 19:18, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) und nen guten Rutsch^^ RE Ja ich weiß, das heute war nur ein kleines Versehen, weil ich anscheinend noch gepennt habe ^^" Leider bin ich zu blöd gewesen, um das zu entfernen. Wie du auch auf meiner Seite "Ebenholzatatze" sehen kannst, benutze ich die Vorlagen aus dem englischen Wiki gar nicht, sondern die, die von LindsayPrower zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. LG Fuchsschweif 17:15, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Macht ja nix, nur bin ich anscheinend mal wieder etwas übermüdet gewesen und hab etwas Mist gebaut, sodass es anscheinend irgendwelche Probleme gab ( Mein Computer ist der letzte Schrott -.-* ) Fuchsi Hi Hi fire :D Flammenherz 11:45, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass es unnötig war, sonst würde ich nicht flammi, die mit den unnötigen kommentaren genannt werden >:D Flammenherz 19:10, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Channel Fire, komm mal bitte wieder in dem waca-wiki channel! D: ich vermisse dich so sehr und wenn du nicht wieder kommst, dann sterbe ich aus einsamkeit TT^TT komm bitte wieder! D: GGGGGGGLG von Flammenherz 19:58, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) :****** DonnerClan~FF? Was meinst du mit FF? ^^Buntschweif 10:47, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke das du mein Bild kleiner gemacht hast.Ich habe es versucht kleiner zu machen,doch es ging nicht.Jacky 12:47, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Signaturen Hallo star hat mir gerade eine neue signatur erstellt aber wir haben probleme sie einzustellen kannst du uns helfen? LG Mondpfote Ach das hat sich schon erledigt aber danke das du helfen wolltest :D LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 13:12, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) VC und DC Ich hab meinen eigenen VogelClan schon erstellt. mahc doch VogelClan 2 draus. Schau bitte auf die Seite , dammit du weißt welche Katzen die mit (VC) gegennzeichnet sind du nicht verwenden darfst. ps: DönerClan! Wer ist denn so behämmert?!? Wer hat den überhaupt gemacht? LGSilberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 16:29, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo ja danke das war echt nett von dir. Lg Hi :D Hallo ich bin ein Anonymer Benutzer und wollte fragen, ob du mir bitte ein Bild machen würdest von einer dieser Katzen: Honigpelz,Fuchsschweif, Dachszahn, Flussfell, Giftauge oder Steinjunges. Es wäre wirklich SEHR nett von dir. Wenn du eine davon machen willst schreib es mir bitte auf der jeweiligen Diskussions-Seite. Schon mal danke im voraus. ^^ lg von mir :P Hi, ich wollte fragen ob du Zeit hättest, um wieder Bilder für die Doof Seite zu machen? LG Anonmer Benutzer 20.11.12 um 20:27 Antwort Hallo Fireheart. Ich wusste nicht das ich das mit den Bildern hereinstellen nicht darf. xD. Ich habe das Bild auf Funkenflug (2) entfernt. Danke für die Anmerkung. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. xD Saphirstern (Diskussion) 20:19, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Bilder Hallo Fire, Ich wolltedich fragen so du die ganzen Vorlagen für deine Bilder herkriegst, denn ich finde Zweigpfote echt süß! Lg Vorlagen Wo hast du immer diese vorlagen her??????????? ;) Vorlagen Liebe Fireheart002, Ich möchte dich fragen woher du diese Vorlagen die du z.b. bei Wasserfallblatt hast. Und darf jeder diese Vorlage benutzen? Wenn ja, kannst du sie mir dann geben?^^ Ich freu mich auf Antwort ^^ LG 10:26, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke+Link Hallo Fireheart002, Danke jetzt weiß ich wie ich die Vorlage bekomme :D Kannst du mir vielleicht bitte noch den Link zu dem User geben?^^ LG 16:41, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ok ich bin damit einverstanden^^ 18:10, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Diashows Hallo Fire, ich hätte eine Frage am dich. Wie fügt man in Charakterboxen Diashows ein??? LG [[User:Schattenflügel|''S'h''''a'd'o''w]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus' Eis, so dunkel'' wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.'']] 11:53, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Tut mir leid dass ich erst so spät zurückschreibe:( Dankesehr!:) [[User:Schattenflügel|''S'h'a''''d'o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus' Eis, so dunkel'' wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.]] 14:34, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) jurnal doll okay ist schade. na ja. Soll ich mein Profilbild auch ändern? Traumherz 15:07, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kurzgeschichten Ich würde gerne eine Kurzgeschichte schreiben weiss aber nicht wie das geht. Vielen dank fûr die Antwort! Schneewolke (Diskussion) 18:06, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Earthdragen2 Hallo Fireheart, ich habe gesehen, dass Earthdragon2 ein Bild von mir verwendet hat ohne mich zu fragen: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Eissturm_%28By_Earthdragon2%29 Das finde ich nicht in Ordnung, kannst du mir vllt. sagen, was ich jetzt machen soll? Es wäre sehr nett, wenn du mir antwortetst, Lg SchattenroseSchattenrose (Diskussion) 12:50, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke Vielen Dank, ich habe auch gehört, dass sie das schon bei mehreren Bilder gemacht hat... LG Schattenrose (Diskussion) 18:22, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Fallende Eiche Hallo, nichts für ungut, aber ich würde gerne wissen, wieso meine Katze ''Fallende Eiche ein Ideenklau war. LG Hasenstreif (Diskussion) Das tut mir Leid für euch, aber wenn du mir bitte sagen könntest, wie die Seite heißt, kann ich es mir ja mal ansehen. Hi Danke für den Tipp wegen der Farbe schwarz! :) Ich habe das gemacht weil ich dachte das für schwarz dieses schwarz gut wäre ;D Und ja, und ich glaube ich muss mich bei dir nochma ganz doll bedanken, für die Bilder die du für mich gemalt hast! :) Danke :)) Und ps. Der andere anonyme Benutzer ist meine Bff im echten Leben, und sie meldet sich wahrscheinlich auch bald mit dem Namen Tüpfelkralle an! Lg Höllenauge (Diskussion) 13:34, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) What if... Ja, das darfst du, natürlich. Viel Spaß dabei. Hasenstreif (Diskussion) 08:24, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Clan Frage: Ich würde gerne in einen Clan. In welchen darf ich denn? Schreibt mir bitte. Danke Sandliebessturm _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi! Ich meine das nicht bös! Welche Vorlagen Benutzt du? Wie z.b. bei Rehpfote (byFire)! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 12:58, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Danke für die Antwort! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 18:36, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Hallo Fireheart002, Ich bin noch nicht so lange hier, und wusste das nicht. Kannst du mir bitte ausführlich erklären, wie ich meine eigenen Clanzeichen machen kann? von Mäusehirn... Löwenflamme WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:24, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Bin neu und habe paar Fragen Hallo Fire (Ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen), Ich bin eher neu in diesem Wiki und hätte paar Fragen: #Darf die Vorlagen von LindsayPrower und ''Le Leo ''einfach in diesem Wiki benutzen? #Wenn man einen Chara/Clan erstellt, muss dann in Klammern ''by... ''(In meinem Fall: (byDiamant)), oder? #Darf man Rechtschreibfehler in den Artikeln von anderen verbessern? #Die Unterschrift der Malvorlagen muss dranbleiben, oder? #Ich darf mir schon eigene Ränge ausdenken, oder? #Darf ich dir bald vielleicht noch mehr Fragen stellen? Ich hoffe auf alle Fragen gibt es eine Antwort ^^ LG Diamantenpelz 11:20, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Darf man alle Vorlagen einfach hier im Wiki benutzen, egal von wem? LG Diamantenpelz 12:49, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Und noch paar Fragen ^^: #Wo gibt es Vorlagen für die Clansymbole? #Was ist, wenn ein Chara den Namen ändert (z.B.: Gewitter -> Gewitterpfote -> Gewitterkralle -> Gewitterstern (dieser Name ist mir eingefallen, da bei mir gerade ein Gewitter ist XD)) #Wenn man zufällig ein Foto von einer Katze hat, die genauso aussieht wie ein erfundener Chara, den man selbst erfunden hat, darf man das Foto dann in den Artikel einbauen? LG Diamantenpelz 13:03, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Und wieder paar Fragen: #Muss man die Bilder mit Shading machen? #Meinne Siggi ist irgendwie kaputt, wie repariert man sie? LG Diamantenpelz 14:00, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt alles. Wenn ich noch Fragen habe, werde ich mich sicher wieder an dich wenden ^^ LG Diamantenpelz 19:03, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe irgendwie Angst, dass ich etwas falsch mache. Aber wenn ich etwas falsch mache, sag' es mir bitte! LG Diamantenpelz 10:37, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen Hallo Fireheart002, ich wollte dich gern fragen, ob ich euch meine vorlagen zur Verfügung stellen kann. Ich würde gern welche für alle Ränge machen. Falls du interesse haben solltest, antworte mir einfach (: Am besten über Skype, dort bin ich eher erreichbar. ( lysann.bocki) schreib mir einfach das du es bist ;D Vielen dank für deine Aufmerksamkeit! Lärchenschweif 18:32, 09. August 2013 (UTC) Wie kann ich eine von mir erstellte Seite löschen? Wer ist der Gründer des Wikis? LG Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 15:29, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Idee Hallo Fireheart002! Ich hatte die Idee, einen Wettbewerb oder ein spiel zu machen. Das geht so: wer will, meldet sich halt auf der seite es gibt dann halt eine katze mit bestimmtem aussehen und die muss dann gemalt werden. dann verteilen ich und curly sun die punkte und wer die wenigsten hat fliegt raus. curly hat gesagt, ich soll dich oder nen anderen admin fragen ob das ok ist. deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 10:55, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hi Ich hab gerade deinen Text überflogen und hab gelesen das du y-titty/diejungs hast ich stimm dir da voll und ganz zu!!! LG Benutzer: Flockensturm Mal wieder hi^^ Ich möchte y-ytitty auch bis... Sie get Lucky so blöd parodiert haben(wie können sie es nur wagen?!). Frage Hey, Ich hätte mal eine frage zu den neuen vorlagen ( http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Fireheart002/Neue_Vorlagen )Dauf man diese vorlagen eig auch in anderen wiki´s benutzen? LG Bloody the Killer Cat Keep calm and Kill Zombies!! Help me, please!!! Ich habe jetzt schon gänseblumnase und raubpfote gefragt und irgendein Blog durchgelesen und immernoch nicht verstanden wie ich den jetzt mein Siggi einfüge! HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!!! By Benutzer:Flockensturm Logo-Vorschlag Hallo Fire, ich bin auf euer Wiki gestoßen, und fand es schade, dass ein so großes Wiki noch kein Logo hat. Daher hab ich einfach mal eins designt: 346px Das hier ist die "große" Version, wenn ihr es aber tatsächlich als Logo nehmen wollt, müsst ihr dieses in der passenden Größe nehmen. Ich kann auf Wunsch auch noch Korrekturen vornehmen. :) Bis Bald, Paul 17:48, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Expertenmeinung zu Fanfiction Hallo Fire, ich bin Spinelli aus dem Wikia-Team und melde mich bei euch Admins, weil ich Leute suche, die Lust haben, zu unserer kommenden Artikel-Reihe "Wikia Guided Tour" etwas beizusteuern. Die soll in Zukunft regelmäßig zu verschiedenen Themen im Community Wiki veröffentlich werden und unseren Usern zeigen, wie interessant und vielseitig die Welt der Wikia Communties ist (Beispiel aus den USA). In der ersten Ausgabe soll es um "Fanfiction" gehen. Wir wollen damit einerseits Leuten, die sich bisher noch gar nicht damit beschäftigt haben, einen Einblick geben und andererseits Usern, die sich schon für das Thema interessieren, die passenden Communities bei Wikia dazu vorstellen und die Wikis damit bekannter zu machen. Ich würde einen allgemeineren Einleitungstext schreiben und dann gerne das Wort an euch User für ein paar "Expertenmeinungen" abgeben. Was in so einem Abschnitt genau drinstehen könnte ist weitgehend euch überlassen und kann noch im Detail besprochen werden, jetzt interessiert mich erstmal, ob jemand aus dem Warrior Cats Erfindungswiki generell Lust hat, mitzumachen. Ich würde mich sehr über eine Antwort freuen! :) Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 10:30, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Maid-sama Hi :D Ich hab auf deinem Profil gelesen, dass du auch Kaichou wa Maid-sama anschaust^^ Ich auch. Bei welcher Folge bist du? Schaust du es auf Youtube (wo eig. sonst? xd) LG, deine 15:47, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :D Ja, ich bin auch erst bei Folge 4 :D Meine Freundin Flockensturm hat glaub ich schon alle Folgen angeschaut, und liest bald die Mangas^^ PS: Ich hab Ferien, von daher hab ich alle Zeit der Welt xD LG, 16:57, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ,,Beendete Geschichten" Ich habe vor einiger Zeit die Kathegorie Beendete Geschichten hinzugefügt und möchte dich als Administrator bitten, diese doch ein mal allen vorzustellen, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie viele die überhaupt kenen. Mit hochachtungsvollen Grüßen, Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 11:33, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ,,Beendete Geschichten" Ich habe meine Geschichte fertig geschrieben, und wollte dich bitten sie zu "beendete Geschichten" zu adden. :D hier ist meine Geschichte: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Adventure_Sandsturms_Geheimnis Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:46, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danke! vielen dank, fireheart, dass du mich geaddet hast. XD an alle anderen: viel spaß beim lesen meiner Seite XD Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:56, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Sorry! Tut mir echt leid! Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass das auch für Bilder gilt, auf denen die Vorlagen vorhanden sind. Sorry! Ich dachte nur, das wäre nur für Katen! Tut mir echt leid! Sorry! ~Blue~ ღ Folge deinem Herzen! ღ Eine kleine Frage!!!??? Gehen auch englische Geschichten? Ich schreibe nämlich gerne welche und weiß nicht, ob es ein englisches Erfindungswiki gibt. :D Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:31, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) okay, dann lade ich sie jetzt hoch XD danke! Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:53, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hallo Fireheart! Ich hätte da eine Frage... Wie kann man eine seite erstellen? Lotusblüte (Diskussion) 12:55, 16. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re Keine Sorge, ich bin wirklch morgensonne und hatte Acount eigentlich nur für dieses Wiki, doch hatte ich das Password eine Zeitlang vergessen, wenn du willst kann ich dir auch über meinen zweiten Acount Morgensonne gerne noch ein Bestätigung schicken. 00:31, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hallo Fireheart! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir diese Frage beantworten könntest: wie werden diese Tabellen hergestellt? z.B: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Wuscheljunges Viele Grüße Lotti Beweis so, hier ist Renaklaue, angemeldet mit den zweiten Acount Morgensonne. Wie du siehst, gehören beide Acounts mir. Ich würden niemals irgendwelche Ideen klauen, wirklich nicht. Du kannst auch auf Fanfiktion.de schauen, wo ich nur unter den Renaklaue angemeldet bin und da kannst du auch noch mal sehen, dass ich dort die Geschichte "Aber ich brauche dich!" schon viel eher hochgeladen habe als hier im Wiki. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du das auf der Geschichte wieder änderst, damit da auch wieder steht, das sie von Renaklaue ist und byRena wieder einfügst, da ich mit den Acount Morgensonne nicht mehr on bin. Liebe Grüße!Morgensonne (Diskussion) 11:51, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Danke :)) Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen, du machst ja nur deine Arbeit ^^ Eigentlich ist es ja mehr meine Schuld als deine, weil ich das jetzt geändert habe und so, du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Ich finde auch gut, dass du es bemerkt und mich darauf angesprochen hast. Vielen Dank, dass du geändert hast! 15:22, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hä? Ich verstehe irgendwie noch nicht so ganz, wie ich einen Stammbaum mache und wollte dich bitten, es mir zu erklären, denn ich habe das mit den Stammbaumvorlagen auch noch nicht gecheckt. MfG Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 19:30, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) okay ._. trotzdem danke! Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:19, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Seiten Eine Userin namens Lotusblüte hat zwei meiner Seiten erstellt, die Katzen Spiegelpfote und Fledermaustanz. Mein Spiegelpfote hieß später Spiegelschein und war ebenfalls einmal im DonnerClan, all das hat ihre Katze namens Spiegelpfote auch. Meine Fledermaustanz ist jetzt im DonnerClan und hieß früher als Einzelläuferin Fledermaus, ihre Katze auch. Ich habe sie auch schon angeschrieben... Zählt das jetzt als Kopie meiner Katzen, und somit als Regelverstoß? LG, 16:35, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hallo erstmal! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du die Seiten Spiegelpfote und Fledermaustanz löschen kannst! Vilen Dank Deine Lotti Lotusblüte (Diskussion) 12:54, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hi da ich eher neu bin und du mich auch schon zweimal meine Fehler (Bild von Nachtkralle) beseitigt hast, wollt ich dich jetzt auch mal fragen was im Grunde ich falsch mache. Ich hab das Lizenzkästchen auf der Seite reingestellt weil ich dachte das wäre mein Fehler. Aber dann war wieder was nicht richtig. Kannst du mir das bitte nocheinmal richtig erklären? Vielen Dank im Vorraus LG Nini-Nom Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 12:06, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey, ich bin' s Pfote. Ich hab da man ne kleine Frage. Da ich hier noch SEHR neu bin, weiß ich leider noch nicht, wie ich es schaffe, dass ich eine Seite erstelle. Heißt, ich würde gern zu einem Clan eine Seite erstellen, weiß aber leider nicht wie. Wärst du so nett und könntest mir erklären, wie ich es zu machen habe? Dankeschön schon mal. Pfote Danke Ahhh jetzt hab ich es verstanden, ich verwechsle immer wieder das Warrior cats Wiki und dieses hier und dachte die Vorlagen wären auch für dieses....hähä...böser fehler :( entschuldie ich mich auch für. Dann wollte ich nur fragen, die Vorlagen darf am außerhalb der wikis verwenden oder nicht? Zb eine ausmalen und ner Freundin schenken (hab ich vor). Wäre das schlimm wenn es dann ander weitig auserhalb eines sozialen Netzwerkes sichbar ist? Hallo,danke für deinen Hinweis, ich werds mir merken. Es ist sehr nett das du mir das gesagt hast! wenn du mir helfen könntest und antworten auf die Fragen geben könntest ( bei meinem Profil zu finden ) wär das sehr nett. LGFlaumfeder (Diskussion) 07:08, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re:Eisvogel Kann sein, dass ich sie mal gesehen habe. Sie ist echt hübsch und wahrscheinlich hab ich sie im Hinterkopf behalten, wenn ich sie gesehen habe. Ich habe jetzt ein neues Bild, wo sie jetzt getigert ist. Hoffe, das reicht. LG, 13:48, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Gut ^^ Dankeschön... :D LG, 07:02, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re Ups, sorry, das wusste ich nicht. War keine Absicht. Soll ich das ändern? LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Okay, dann danke :) (muss jetzt nur noch überschreiben, bei mir dauert das irgendwie ne halbe Ewigkeit :/) AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!'']] Hey :D Hey.. Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir vll Freunde werden können.. ich mag deine Geschichten nämlich, du kannst voll schön zeichnen und ich mag Hollywood Undead auch :D Ja..^^ L.G 08:34, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi Fire Hallo Fire, ich wollte dich mal fragen ob du eigentlich ein Junge oder Mädchen bist(wenn du es nicht beantworten willst, ist es auch ok). Falls du es irgendwo angegeben hast, habe ich es übersehen.:-) Lg Lost Souls Ich denke mal dass das jetzt so besser geht, falls nicht tut es mir leid weil mir mehr nicht einfällt.. MFG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 15:35, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC)DeathTodesKralle (Diskussion) 15:35, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Hallo, Fireheart ich wollte nur mal irgendwie wissen, wer Cas ist. Frag nicht warum :D 17:21, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bilder verkleinern Huhu!;D Du hattest ja mal bei Tigerblüte, das Bild verkleinert. Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären wie genau das geht? Weil ich das Problem von zu großen Bildern noch bei manch anderen Seiten habXD Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 12:25, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Alternative für Blattsumpfs Vater? Du hast nicht zufällig ne gute Alternatvie für Blattsumpfs Vater? Denn alle 'freien' Voralgen an Streunern und Einzelläufern passen nicht zu ihm da sie nicht seinen Charakter wiederspiegeln LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 20:10, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC)